Grandir ce n'est peut être pas si horrible
by BunchOfSparkles
Summary: Haruya et Fuusuke observent l'avion d'Aphrodi s'envoler pour rejoindre la Corée et leurs esprits se perdent entre cette impression d'abandon trop connue et la rentrée à l'Université qui aura lieu dans deux jours.


Je pense que je suis bien meilleure pour écrire avec Fudou qu'avec ces deux petites terreurs. Cependant, je suis assez contente du résultat. J'ai hésité à faire de ce one-shot un texte à chapitres mais, comme j'ai la très mauvaise manie de ne jamais les terminer, et que ça aurait été trop répétitif me connaissant, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je n'y touche pas. Que dire d'autre ? Les personnages ne sont pas à moi tout d'abord. Ensuite, et bien je dédis ce texte à Erumi-On, car c'est elle qui a réussi à me donner la motivation de le finir. Sinon je crois que je suis incapable d'écrire les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven aux âges qu'ils ont dans la série. C'est la seconde fic que je fais et, comme la première, elle se déroule quelques années plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ils ne le voient pas venir. A aucun moment l'adolescence ne vient se planter devant eux pour leur dire qu'elle va bientôt s'en aller et qu'ils doivent commencer à se débrouiller seuls. L'absence de leurs anciens amis, ils ne la réalisent qu'un instant trop tard, lorsque tout le monde s'est dispersé et qu'ils se retrouvent plantés là, en plein milieu de cet aéroport bondé, à regarder l'avion de Terumi s'envoler. Assis sur un banc, les deux jeunes gens contemplent l'appareil qui disparaît au milieu des nuages sans un mot, comme si la réalité ne les avait pas encore frappé. C'est sans doute le cas au final. Leur cher ami est le dernier à rejoindre son université, une qui se trouve en Corée du Sud bien sûr. Eux ont décidé de se rendre dans la même. Un peu par hasard en fait. Lorsqu'ils se sont croisés aux examens d'admission, il y a eut ce grand silence suivit de cette rivalité permanente qu'ils possèdent et qui a décidé de reprendre le dessus. Chacun a parié avoir de meilleurs résultats que son adversaire Suzuno a gagné, comme souvent dans ce domaine. Personne d'autre n'a postulé au même endroit. Ils auraient pu se concerter avec leurs anciens équipiers, les autres membres de l'académie Alius. Mais non. Ca ne s'est jamais concrétisé. C'est idiot.<p>

« Et maintenant ? »

Haruya ou l'art de résumer une situation en deux mots. A présent, que doivent-ils faire ? Retourner dans leurs chambres universitaires pour se préparer à la rentrée qui aura lieu dans deux jours ? Ou bien rester sur ce banc à ne rien faire ? Le vif garçon à la chevelure rouge est bien été incapable de ne pas faire quelque chose, d'être immobile en contemplant le ciel indéfiniment. Avant même d'obtenir une réponse, il se lève, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, agacé. Les mots ne lui viennent pas pour justifier ce qu'il ressent à cet instant. Ce sentiment étrange qui lui bousille le cœur en l'écrasant. Son regard se pose sur son ami et il vient se planter devant lui, se penchant pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien. Uniquement pour se prendre un regard un peu lointain, un peu ennuyé également. Les années ne les ont pas changés.

« Hoi, Gazel ! »

Le nom les surprend autant l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne leur avait échappé. Après tout, l'académie Alius n'est qu'un incident de jeunesse dans leurs esprits à présent. Le premier se mord la langue, de façon impulsive tandis que les yeux du second clignent plusieurs fois, comme si le passé remontait soudainement à la surface. Ca n'a aucun sens ça remonte à trop loin. C'est oublié, c'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sont qu'un ramassis de souvenirs de gamins qu'ils devraient effacer à jamais de leurs mémoires pour être en mesure d'avancer. Soudainement, sans avertissement, le garçon qui est toujours assis souffle sur le visage de l'autre, le faisant reculer de surprise.

« Respecte mon espace vital, Burn. »

Le nom est prononcé avec une hésitation masquée par un soupçon d'arrogance. Au moins, chacun reste fidèle à lui-même. Pour être franc, Haruya se sent soudainement plus amusé qu'en colère, même s'il fronce les sourcils. Sans doute que l'humour de son ancien coéquipier lui semble plus compréhensible qu'il ne l'était quelques années plus tôt. Il n'empêche que son camarade n'a toujours pas daigné lui répondre. Qu'il peut être pénible quand il veut. En marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à un mélange de moquerie et de mots grossiers, l'ancien capitaine de Prominence se laisse retomber sur le banc, plus proche du second jeune homme qu'auparavant. Le silence qui suit n'est pas agréable. C'est comme s'ils avaient soudainement perdu leurs marques sans raison. Finalement, ce qui rompt cet instant où aucun n'ose s'exprimer, c'est le geste du garçon à la chevelure immaculée. Ce trouble obsessionnel qu'il n'a jamais réussi à perdre. Cette manie de tirer sur sa chevelure quand il est contrarié, jusqu'à avoir mal. Ca, son ancien partenaire le remarque et sa main se tend immédiatement pour attraper son poignet, une sorte de réflexe qu'il a développé avec les années. Au départ, voir Suzuno se mettre en colère comme ça l'amusait, surtout que c'était en majorité parce qu'il l'avait battu. Mais, après quelques années à le côtoyer, l'adolescent a réalisé que ça n'avait rien de drôle. Qu'il s'agit d'un véritable problème. Un geste incontrôlable qui peut devenir dangereux si on ne le prend pas au sérieux. Haruya l'a pigé en voyant son ami s'arracher d'épaisses mèches blanches après une défaite quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

« Arrête ça, abruti… »

Son ton est dénué de la moindre once de sympathie. Aucune pitié n'apparaît et cela rassure Haruya. Considérer son ami comme quelqu'un de faible serait une honte terrible pour lui. Après tout, ce qui les lie, dans son esprit, c'est cette force qu'ils possèdent, ce besoin d'aller de l'avant qui les rend impulsif. Un éclat mauvais se dessine dans le regard de son allié qui dégage son poignet de l'étreinte d'un geste vif, n'appréciant guère qu'on lui fasse la moindre réflexion. Le point de départ est revenu vers eux à tout allure et, à présent, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se regarder, chacun plantant ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son adversaire, comme pour le forcer à admettre sa défaite. Finalement, c'est le carmin qui lève les yeux au ciel, tout en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« T'es chiant. »

Un marmonnement qui ressemble fortement à 'Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis' est la seule réponse qu'il obtient. Quelques minutes passent. Juste assez pour qu'Haruya soit en mesure de voir deux avions décoller et un nuage en forme d'étoile dans le ciel bleuté. Cet endroit est barbant. Tout comme cette journée et tout le reste. Maintenant que leur dernier ami s'est fait la malle, il ne reste plus rien. C'est à cette seconde que l'adolescent met le doigt sur le problème. Quand Hiroto a décidé de déménager à l'autre bout du pays pour ses études, il a été en colère de le voir ainsi se barrer et laisser l'orphelinat, ses potes et tout le reste derrière lui sans le moindre regard en arrière. Et, pour l'instant, il lui en veut toujours. Et ça sera sans doute le cas pendant un moment. Au sujet des membres de son équipe, ça a été différent. Certains ont bien essayé d'écrire au début mais les lettres c'est chiant et les sms on a tendance à se dire qu'on y répondra plus tard. Burn se souvient de son agacement lorsqu'il a balancé ses affaires dans sa chambre d'étudiante quelques jours plus tôt. Les nouveaux départs, ça n'a jamais été son truc. La solitude encore moins. Il se sent trahit. Voilà, c'est le mot. Son esprit a enfin réussi à le faire sortir. A l'inscrire quelque part. Et, brusquement, il se lève pour courir jusqu'à la vitre devant eux. C'est une impulsion, un geste qu'il ne s'explique pas. Cette envie soudaine de crier, d'attraper son ami par les épaules et de lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont encore été abandonnés.

« On est pas assez bien ? »

Une personne assise un peu plus loin sursaute quand Haruya crie, quand ses mots n'ont plus aucun sens alors qu'il s'adosse à la paroi, se tournant vers son camarade pour obtenir une réponse. Gamins, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment doués pour obtenir l'équipe maîtresse de l'académie Alius et à présent, leurs anciens amis les jugent de nouveau sur cette erreur ? C'est la seule explication qu'il trouve. Il se sent sûr de lui et totalement crétin en même temps. Ca n'a pas le moindre sens. Quelques instants plus tôt, le gamin était persuadé de considérer le passé comme dénué d'importance ? Alors pourquoi s'y accrocher comme il tente de le faire ? Son poing heurte le verre derrière lui, brutalement. Juste assez pour que l'éclat de douleur le ramène à la réalité. Pas suffisamment pour que du sang se répande et que la sécurité ne les vire.

« Je ne sais pas. Ne me demande pas _ça_. »

Les mots sont prononcés de façon si basse que le carmin cligne les yeux quelques secondes, pas certain d'avoir correctement entendu. Cependant, lorsque Fuusuke se lève et vient se placer à ses côtés, les paroles deviennent une évidence. A dix-sept ans, l'on ne connaît pas tout du monde. Rien n'est encore évident même si l'on tente de se persuader du contraire. C'est difficile d'admettre ses torts. Et c'est encore plus complexe de réaliser que 'pour toujours' qu'ils ont entendu si souvent est l'un des plus gros mensonges de l'enfance. Les doigts de l'ancien chef de Diamond Dust glissent dans ses cheveux clairs et il doit se faire violence pour ne pas tous les arracher. Un soupir passe ses lèvres, simplement. Tout n'est pas blanc et noir. Même s'ils sont les seuls encore présents dans le coin, ça ne signifie pas la fin de ce qu'ils ont vécu. Ce n'est pas en rejetant le passé qu'ils rendront leur futur meilleur. Sauf que c'est difficile et que la route est trop longue. Ils commencent à en avoir marre de courir pour être laissés derrière quand même à la fin. Son camarade profite du silence pour se laisser glisser contre la paroi en verre et termine assis sur le sol, une jambe étendue devant lui et l'autre repliée contre son torse. Suzuno évite de le regarder. Croiser son regard est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite faire à cet instant. Pourtant, lorsqu'une main tire sur le bas de son short, il se contente de grogner avant de décroiser les bras. Ses doigts se baissent jusqu'à trouver ceux de Burn qui les écrasent presque en les capturant.

« T'es toujours là, toi.

-Bonne déduction, Einstein. »

Outre le côté sarcastique, c'est réconfortant de réaliser cela. Haruya est rassuré de n'être pas totalement seul. Même si son ami reste son rival et qu'ils continuent à se taper sur les nerfs un jour sur deux. Peut-être qu'il voit trop cela comme un cadeau de consolation ? Il se pose la question tandis que son étreinte sur la main de son camarade se fait soudainement plus forte. Est-ce que durant toutes ces années, il a considéré que Gazel était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire ? Est-ce qu'il aurait préféré être ami avec Gran ? Non, être au niveau de ce dernier plutôt ? Les pensées de mélangent dans sa tête et lui laissent une impression soudaine d'amertume. Pour le coup, il ne se sent pas très malin. Ses doigts libèrent leurs prisonniers sans avertissement tandis que l'arrière de son crâne heurte le verre d'un geste brusque. Peu préoccupé par la situation, Fuusuke se contente de souffler sur ses doigts meurtris tout en lui suggérant de ne pas se tuer avec sa bêtise.

« Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi, Burn ? »

On ne soumet pas des interrogations aussi vides de sens. C'est ce à quoi l'adolescent songe tout se demandant quel bus est-ce qu'ils prendront pour rentrer. Ils ne sont pas arrivés en ville il y a très longtemps et s'ils – entendez par là Suzuno – ont songé à regarder le plan du réseau pour accompagner Terumi à l'aéroport, rien n'a été prévu pour retourner sur le campus. Ce qui risque de poser un léger problème. Cependant, il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le sujet le plus important pour l'instant. Comme le prouve Haruya en reprenant soudainement la parole.

« Pourquoi t'es encore là, toi ? »

Durant une poignée de secondes, Suzuno se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de partir étudier avec ce type de Raimon, Kazemachin, qu'il a rencontré lors d'un salon présentant les différentes universités du coin et des alentours. Le jeune homme était charmant, à l'inverse de l'autre abruti, poli, ce qui n'était pas non plus le cas de Burn, et il avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il partait étudier loin pour changer d'air. Ca aurait tellement mieux que d'avoir à subir les questions existentielles de Nagumo qui, soyons francs, lui donnent envie de l'étrangler à cet instant précis.

« Je te signale que ne nous sommes simplement inscrits dans la même école supérieure. Et que si on est tous les deux là c'est parce que blondie est un ami que nous partageons. Je ne suis absolument pas présent _pour toi_. »

Autant mettre les points sur les i avec des mots simples et pas trop compliqués. Sauf que cela est apparemment peu efficace. Certes, il se prend un regard noir façon empereur ténébreux. Mais, à part ça… L'autre ne paraît guère convaincu. Tout comme le prouve sa répartie presque immédiate.

« Y'a pas qu'ça ! T'es le seul qui m'envoie des sms presque tous les jours, même si je réponds pas et que tu veux juste m'dire à quel point tu te fais chier. Tu m'appelles tous les week-ends pour savoir si on peut faire du foot ensemble et à chaque fois tu m'dis que j'suis ton dernier recours parce que tous les autres ont dit non mais j'suis sûr que c'est que des conneries ! »

Touché.

Le garçon a la chevelure immaculée s'autorise un petit silence accompagné d'une grande inspiration, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Il n'y a jamais songé. A aucun instant ses propres actions ne l'ont troublées. Tout du moins jusqu'à cet instant précis, dans ce stupide aéroport. Tandis que son camarade se relève, uniquement pour se planter devant lui en oubliant toutes les règles d'espace vital, une fois de plus, il se demande quoi répondre. Quels mots conviendraient le mieux ? Et puis, tout lui paraît soudainement stupide. C'est Haruya, bon sang ! Pas un parent devant lesquels il devrait justifier une bêtise. Il n'a qu'à être franc. Et c'est ce qu'il fait.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis ton ami. Au vu de la façon dont nos listes respectives se sont raccourcies au cours des derniers mois, je dirais même que je suis ton meilleur ami, crétin. »

Les orbes jaunâtres clignent devant les siennes et, durant un instant, Gazel se demande si son camarade ne va pas simplement lui rire au nez. Au lieu de ça, ses joues rosissent légèrement tandis qu'il hausse les épaules.

« Tch. Pas faux… Mais… On était meilleurs amis bien avant ça ! »

Soudainement, Suzuno ne voit plus que le sourire, si sincère, si franc, que son camarade lui offre et il constate, désabusé, que les coins de ses propres lèvres se redressent lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont stupides. Ils n'ont aucun besoin de se prendre la tête ainsi. Après tout, ils se connaissent ils ont passé la majorité de leur adolescence ensemble. Une main se tend près de son visage et le garçon frappe dedans avec la sienne, donnant ainsi un sublime high-five qui les réconforte un peu. Le bras de Burn passe soudainement autour des épaules de son ami tandis qu'il commence à marcher, l'entraînant vers la sortie. Qu'importe leurs peurs. Tant que chacun a l'autre, la solitude ne pourra jamais véritablement les capturer. La main de l'argenté se pose sur celle qui entoure son épaule et il serre les doigts de son allié.

« Tu sais comment rentrer ? Parce que moi j'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- Non plus ! »

Ils échangent un regard amusé tout en passant les portes automatiques à l'entrée de l'aéroport. C'est là, à l'abri des regards des passants mais juste devant les caméras de surveillance que les lèvres d'Haruya se déposent sur celles de son meilleur ami. Juste un instant. Une seconde qui fait que leurs cœurs cessent de battre. Et puis tout se brise tandis que le carmin s'écarte, se mettant à courir aussi vite que possible. Interdit, Fuusuke porte sa main à ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés. Autant le reste lui semblait clair, autant ça, c'est différent. Sauf qu'il ne peut pas obtenir la moindre information, son agresseur ayant déjà commencé à fuir. Réalisant cela, il se met soudainement à lui courir après, histoire de pouvoir le rattraper et obtenir une explication. Quoique, au final, aucune n'est véritablement nécessaire. Après tout, ils sont Burn et Gazel. Ce qu'ils font n'a pas besoin d'avoir un sens. Et puis, il n'y a plus personne pour leur demander de se justifier. Aucun proche restant pour leur faire la morale. Ils ont libres et doivent apprendre à voler de leurs propres ailes.

« Hey, attends-moi !

-T'as qu'à courir plus vite, espèce d'escargot ! »


End file.
